A Rhapsody Divine
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: Gary and Jennifer celebrate a romantic wedding anniversary and Valentine's Day.
1. Default Chapter

A Rhapsody Divine  
  
Summary: Gary and Jennifer celebrate a romantic wedding anniversary and Valentine's Day.  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition characters belong to whomever created them. All other characters are my own. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made.  
  
This story is part of the continuing series that began with "Mirror Image." "Mirror Image" was an Early Edition/Homefront crossover story where Gary was inexplicably transported to 1946 River Run, Ohio and met and bonded with his mirror image, aspiring baseball player, Jeff Metcalf. "To Love & New Beginnings" is the sequel to "Mirror Image." In "To Love & New Beginnings", a broken-hearted Gary, now back in his own time period, meets and falls in love with Jennifer Szabo Metcalf, the spunky actress and granddaughter of Jeff Metcalf. And in "Destiny Fulfilled", the newlyweds, Jennifer and Gary, await the birth of their first child and confront enemies from the past and present.  
  
Anyone interested in reading my continuing series can find them at Phoenix Arises: The Fan Fiction Store at the web site address that appears below:  
  
  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller E-mail address: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
A Rhapsody Divine  
Chapter One  
  
The red ribbon proved as stubborn as the little boy who challenged its compliance. Every time Garrett attempted to tie the perfect bow, it seemed as if the ribbon would stiffen and then fall limp. Of course, it didn't help matters that the very special present that he sought to adorn with the ribbon also wasn't cooperating. With slimy and bumpy skin and small, yet piercing eyes, Toad let out a croak before jumping rebelliously out of Garrett's grasp towards the opposite end of the table. Frustrated, Garrett pushed the defiant ribbon away from him and fell back against the seat of the chair. The eight-year boy was ready to give up, but determination stirred within him. He remembered that great-granddad Jeff had always told him that you should never quit at something until you've given it your best shot. Quitting was like losing; no, quitting was worst than losing because at least with losing, the player had entered the ball field and swung the bat as hard as he could. However, quitting meant that the player was afraid to even leave the locker room. With confidence restored, Garrett arose from his seat and approached the side of the table where Toad had taken refuge. Animal and child appeared to study each other intently for a moment before engaging in a battle of wills. One powerful leap sent Toad off the table and fleeing down the hallway. Garrett followed in hot pursuit. It was a good thing that Grandmom Lois was in the other room on the telephone. Garrett was certain that she wouldn't like it that Toad was jumping around her house!  
  
It took a several minutes before Garrett was able to catch the errant animal and another twenty minutes before he was finally able to affix the ribbon on Toad and had tied a first-rate bow. The little boy's eyes sparkled at his accomplishment. Yet, the sensitive little boy felt a momentarily pang of guilt that he should inflict that kind of torture upon Toad Maybe Toad didn't want to wear the ribbon. Maybe Toad hated it as much as Daddy hated wearing ties or as much as he hated wearing his school uniform. But then Garrett remembered that Toad was going to be a very special Valentine's Day present for Mommy. Toad had to look his best.  
  
Garrett had found Toad a week ago. Or rather, Toad had found him. Granddad Bernie had wanted to take him on a weekend ice-fishing trip. Daddy thought that it was a good idea, but Mommy didn't. She said that he was too young. No matter how hard he pleaded with her, Mommy kept saying no. It took some doing, but finally, Daddy was able to convince Mommy to let him go. Daddy explained that he had gone on ice-fishing trips with Granddad when he was Garrett's age and that everything would be okay. Granddad Bernie chimed in that it was perfectly safe. With a big grin on his face, Granddad Bernie added that Grandmom Lois had agreed to baby sit Kathryn for the weekend so Mommy and Daddy would have some time to themselves. After he also promised Mommy that he'd be careful, she agreed.  
  
As it turned out, Mommy needn't have worried because Fate had other plans for the little boy. On the morning that he and Granddad Bernie were preparing to leave for their trip, Granddad Bernie received a phone call from one of his old friends in Hickory. Garrett wasn't sure what had happened; all he knew was that Granddad Bernie told him that he was very sorry but that he needed to postpone their adventure because he had to go back to Hickory to help out a friend who needed him. With tears welling in his eyes, Garrett nodded his understanding. Garrett stood outside and watched as Granddad Bernie walked towards the car. Grandmom Lois was there too, holding Kathryn's hand. Grandmom Lois told him to come into the house and that they would all bake Valentine's cookies for Mommy and Daddy. His grandmother and sister soon disappeared into the house. However, as he turned around to follow them, Garrett heard a croak. The little boy darted his gaze towards his feet where he saw that a toad had miraculously appeared from no where. Garrett bent over and gently picked up the toad. The animal was cold, slimy, and bumpy. He lovingly stroked the toad's skin and in that moment decided that God must have sent the toad to be a part of their family. The sadness that he felt over the canceled trip was replaced by a newfound happiness.  
  
Garrett had thought about a name for his new friend, but couldn't come up with one. Consequently, he decided to call the animal "Toad". The name Toad just seemed to fit.  
  
Garrett had already selected presents for Mommy and Daddy's wedding anniversary and Valentine's Day gifts for his parents. Grandmom Lois had taken him shopping and had helped him pick out these gifts. But now he had also decided that Toad would be the special Valentine's Day present for Mommy. It didn't look like Toad had a mommy to love and take care of him. Grandmom Jessica and Grandfather Jeffrey had told him how much Mommy loved animals when she was a little girl. Horses were her favorite, but she also had two hamsters, a rabbit, and a pet lizard. Mommy would love Toad. And it didn't look like Toad had a mommy to love and take care of him. Everyone needed to have a mommy.  
  
* * * * * * Gary hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. The final detail had been completed. Actually, he was surprised that everything had been executed so flawlessly. He wanted to give Jennifer a wedding anniversary and Valentine's Day celebration that she would never forget. But it hadn't been easy secretly planning everything. Jennifer was naturally curious and he knew that she suspected that he was up to something. A few times, she almost caught him as he was ironing out a few details. Particularly after the last few weeks that they both had, they deserved this romantic interlude. The Paper had been like a jealous, spoiled mistress demanding most of his time; it was pulling Gary in so many different directions and forcing him to deal with a never-ending crop of ingrates. Jennifer's schedule at the studio proved equally punishing. Early morning and sometimes late evening shootings of scenes meant that Jennifer was spending more time away from home than usual.  
  
To make matters worse, the tabloid press had begun a new, insidious campaign at opening an old wound. Lurking in the shadows, one of the paparazzi had managed to snap a picture of Garrett as the little boy played in the school yard. Next to this shot was a studio photo of Jennifer and Adam in a sexy pose to promote the show. The article, entitled " The Reel and Real Life Scoop on Popular Television Couple", went on to imply that Jennifer and Adam's relationship transcended what was seen on the television screen and to suggest that Garrett was the fruit of that liaison. As much as the Hobsons had learned how to cope with unwanted media scrutiny, they were angered and upset that their son had also been an innocent victim targeted by the vicious crossbow of yellow journalism. Jeffrey, Jr. denounced the libelous content and suggested a lawsuit. Fearing the effect that protracted legal action would have on their son, the Hobsons vetoed Jeffrey, Jr.'s advice.  
  
But tonight would not be about The Paper, ungrateful recipients of an under appreciated hero's efforts, nor about the cruel machinations of the unscrupulous media weaving its web of lies to foster increased circulation. Tonight would be about the celebration of their love. Tonight would be magical. Tomorrow would take care of itself. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Resting comfortably in a crystal vase, the bouquet of red roses was sitting majestically on a table in the dressing room. Fragrant and beautiful, Gary's gift shared space with her other "treasures": a silver-plated frame that captured the images of the handsome man and the two adorable children.  
  
It was one of Jennifer's favorite pictures of Gary and their children. In the shot, Gary was sitting on the couch with Kathryn snuggled on his lap. Garrett was seated on his father's left. Gary was reading to the children. Jennifer recalled coming downstairs ready to put the children to bed. Upon witnessing this scene, she quickly and quietly crept back up the stairs emerging a few moments later with an instant camera. A photographer she was not, but she had "mastered" the relative simplicity of this particular invention. So focused on the story that he was reading and completely mesmerized by their father, neither of them heard Jennifer enter the living room. The brief light flash shook the trio from their euphoria. Father and son sported twin blushes and seemed almost embarrassed by the unexpected attention. Kathryn, on the other hand, looked directly into the camera and offered an adorable smile. The youngest Hobson wasn't shy. Kathryn wanted to take another picture; in fact, she appeared more than ready for her close-up.  
  
Sheepishly, Jennifer apologized for her interruption and hoped that she hadn't destroyed the moment for Gary and the children. But she wanted to capture this special memory on film. Gary hesitated briefly before telling her that she was forgiven if she allowed the kids to stay up a little while longer for him to finish his story. For good measure, he seasoned his request with his trademark puppy dog look. Garrett looked at his father and then imitated the expression. Jennifer tried to stifle a laugh and be tough; after all, it was getting late and the children really needed to get to bed. Yet, she could never resist that look on Gary and with Garrett, a miniature mirror image of his daddy, providing her with the same expression, her resolve was defeated. "Fifteen more minutes" she agreed. Her announcement was rewarded with a chorus of "thank you" from the trio.  
  
Shook from her reverie, Jennifer gently removed the picture from its place of honor in her dressing room. She picked it up and gazed at the image for a moment, allowing the memory to fill her heart. She had been married to the most wonderful, loving man for nearly a decade. And God had blessed her by allowing her to give birth to his children.  
  
Today wasn't just Valentine's Day, but also her wedding anniversary. She had awakened this morning to the smell of burnt toast. The rude awakening to her senses was quickly followed by the realization that Gary was "cooking". Her suspicions were confirmed when he arrived at their bedroom door, a huge grin on his face, carrying a tray. She sat up in the bed. "Happy Anniversary" he whispered. Approaching the bed, he kissed her tenderly before placing the tray in her lap. The burnt toast was joined by, what one could reasonably assume had been in its former life, scrambled eggs and bacon, but now looked like charred casualties to Gary's lack of culinary skills. But it didn't matter. Gary had gone through painstaking effort to prepare breakfast for her in bed. To her, this meal was a feast.  
  
Tonight would be a night she would never forget, he had promised with a mischievous gleam in his eye. No additional hints were forthcoming. The only thing that he told her was that later at the studio, she would be receiving an "invitation" with instructions.  
  
Jennifer opened the envelope containing the invitation. In Gary's handwriting, the card requested her presence at McGinty's at 6:00 p.m. She was instructed to go home first where she would find a large box on the bed. When she opened the box, she would find additional instructions.  
  
Her workday had seemed endless. Before she left the studio, Jennifer called Lois to check on the children. Lois confirmed that Garrett and Kathryn were perfect little angels and that the three of them were having a good time. Lois also added that the children had already taken naps and would be awake at least until 8:30. Jennifer wasn't sure why Lois felt the need to emphasize this particular time, but she sensed that her mother-in- law was part of Gary's conspiracy.  
  
Arriving home, Jennifer hurried upstairs to her bedroom. She proceeded towards the large box that sat on the bed. Carefully opening the box, her eyes welled with tears when she realized what was inside. 


End file.
